grand_library_of_nazarickfandomcom-20200214-history
Olasird'arc Haylilyal
Appearance Olasird'arc Haylilyal was a frost dragon that looked like a large reptile. He possessed large wings, a tail, and had light blue colored scales. Personality Olasird'arc Haylilyal had a very high degree of pride and respect for his fellow frost dragons. This was shown when he treated his three wives with certain respect and would listen to any advice they could provide him. In addition, he considered dragons to be beings that should put forth power and strength as the first priority above all else. It was to the extent, thinking that other beings were nothing but weaklings who needed to be conquered under their rule. Background Olasid'arc Haylilyal had dreams of ruling the Azerlisia Mountains. However, his only obstacle for making that dream a reality were the Frost Giant tribes. Seeing that the old ways of the dragons would not ensure his race's supremacy, he decided to build a Draconic Empire of his own using his own blood and children. He organized his mates and children into a family unit to strengthen themselves and took Feo Berkana as the seat of their power. The western dwarven city of Feo Teiwaz was destroyed during a battle between himself and Munuinia Ilyslym, with the aftermath forcing the latter to become his concubine. When the United Quagoa Clans came to settle in the ruins of Feo Berkana, Olasid'arc allowed them to stay, as long they paid tribute in gold and gems. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Olasird'arc Haylilyal allowed the ruler of the Quagoa, Pe Riyuro, to appear before him after the latter requested an audience. Pe Riyuro informed him that invaders, most likely Dwarves, were planning to attack Feo Berkana and he requested his aid to repel them. Olasird'arc hoped to use the Dwarves to open the vault of the royal palace. He also made up his mind to get rid of the Quagoa and enslave the Dwarves instead, deeming them to be a better species to use. After talking about the matter of aiding the Quagoa with his wives, he accepts Pe Riyuro's request in return for a huge tribute in gold and jewels. After a discussion with his wives, they decide to send Hejinmal to repel the enemy, since he was probably the best to negotiate with them. He was forced to go get him however, as he had isolated himself in the library. After getting his son outside, the two came into an argument about him reading books all day instead of training his body. He claimed that if he wanted to see the world he should just leave. Hejinmal responded by saying that he wasn't strong enough to survive the dangers of the outside world, however, he claimed that in case he should have just focused on growing strong in the first place. He then informed him about the job he had for him and added that in one month he will be free to leave. After Hejinmal submitted to the enemy, he then led them to the palace while Olasird'arc Haylilyal, along with his wives awaited them. Hejinmal introduced the invader as the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. However, his words were cut short by Olasird'arc, now furious with his son, screaming at him if he had gone mad. When Ainz told him to submit to him, he initially insulted him by calling him a mere skeleton. However, after his eyes caught Ainz's equipment, he ordered him to surrender it if he wished to be forgiven. Ainz, however, having grown tired of the Dragon Lord at this point, easily killed him using Heart. After Olasird'arc's death, Ainz had the Pleiades retrieved his body and froze it solid on the 5th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick to preserve it for later usage. Abilities and Powers Being a dragon, Olasird'arc Haylilyal is Dragon Lord not a True Dragon Lord just in title only after he reached the Ancient class. According to his son, Hejinmal, his father could cast three 3rd Tier spells, one of them being a flame resistance spell to make up for his racial weakness against fire. His total levels is 46 with all levels being put into his racial classes with no levels in job classes. Racial Classes * Dragonling (10) * Young (10) * Adult (10) * Elder (5) * Ancient (1) * Etc '''(10) Active * '''Freezing Breath Relationships Munuinia Ilyslym Munuinia was a former challenger to his territory, after defeating her in battle, she became his concubine. However, despite being his concubine she make it clear that she doesn't like to be ordered around even by him as shown when she threatened to cause irreparable damage when he try to order her. Kilistran Denshusha Kilistran is one of the three concubine of Olasird'arc. He likes her for her twisted personality. Mianatalon Fuviness Mianatalon is one of the three concubine of Olasird'arc. She's the youngest of his concubines. Hejinmal Olasird'arc considered Hejinmal a weakling because he would not spend time to train himself, but would rather waste time reading books. Olasird'arc planned to kick Hejinmal out of the Royal Palace in a month so that his worthless son would do something for a change. In the end, Olasird'arc still hoped to see strength in the eyes of his son. Pe Riyuro Olasird'arc thought of Pe Riyuro and his race as servants but given the low level of technology the Quagoa possess as a whole, he even considered replacing them with the dwarves. Ainz Ooal Gown Olasird'arc first considered the Overlord to be nothing but a nuisance when they first met. He was promptly angered by Ainz's declaration that he should instead bow in submission but having caught the scent of great value from Ainz's equipment, ordered Ainz to strip everything and beg for forgiveness. Ainz took no notice of it and instead killed the Dragon Lord with his favorite spell, Grasp Heart. Trivia * Olasird'arc Haylilyal had three wives and sixteen children. * Olasird'arc Haylilyal is the first Dragon Lord to be killed by Ainz Ooal Gown. * Olasird'arc Haylilyal is currently the highest levelled New World character to have his stats properly revealed in a character sheet. Category:Characters